


Being A Good Friend

by flightinflame



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cinnamon Roll Dirk Gently, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Mona tries her best, Shapeshifting, Todd Brotzman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Mona just wants her friends to be happy. They like each other.So with Bart's help, she wants to get them together.
Relationships: Bart Curlish & Mona Wilder, Dirk Gently & Mona Wilder, Farah Black & Mona Wilder, Farah Black/Tina Tevetino, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Comments: 23
Kudos: 80
Collections: DGHDA Valentine's Mini Bang 2020





	Being A Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Amazing moodboard by Kieren-fucking-walker found [here.](https://kieren-fucking-walker.tumblr.com/post/190842344246/hello-happy-valentines-big-bang-everyone-for)  
> 

Mona liked being a kitten. There were lots of things that Mona liked to be, and she was very lucky that she got to be so many of them. There were a few rules about things that she could be. She couldn't be on fire, or anything smaller than Dirk's finger, at least unless she told him. And if they were inside she couldn't be any bigger than one of the rooms, and she needed to not squish things. She tried sometimes to be like the blue snake in that film Todd had watched. She made him skip through all the scary sad bits, and just show her all of the pretty creatures. Sometimes she would be those creatures, although she didn't try and steal Farah's pen, even as a niffler, because making Farah sad was a bad thing to do. 

She loved her friends even more than she liked being a kitten. They were good, and she liked having a lot of friends now, but Dirk was her favourite. Dirk was her brother and he was the best brother in the whole wide world. They had decided that he was still her brother even if she was a kitten, and anyone who would say something silly or think that a kitten couldn't have a human as a brother was wrong.

Today, she was curled up on her brother's lap, and getting patted, so she made happy purring noises, because that was what happy kittens did, and she was a very happy kitten. There was some interesting string on one of the desks, and she was thinking about leaping up and pouncing on it, because it looked like it would be fun to jump on. But Dirk was talking to her, so she paused for a moment to listen.

"I just... I like him. I like him so much, but he's... he's Todd, Mona. He's perfect. He's..." Dirk did a flailing thing with both of his hands, so she poked him gently with her claws to remind him to keep patting her. After a few seconds he complied, and she purred encouragingly. 

Dirk kept talking to her quietly, telling her that Todd was pretty, and that he liked him, and all about how he came up with good ideas and knew things and was the best guitar player there ever was. She tried turning into a guitar, in case that helped. But Dirk just carried on talking sadly, so she went back to being a kitten.

He cuddled her close, and pressed a kiss to the fur on the top of her head. She purred as loud as she could, but because she was a small kitten it wasn't very loud. It would have been louder if she was a cheetah. If she'd been a tiger or a lion, she couldn't have purred, but she would have chirruped happily instead.

"Thank you Mona," Dirk said softly. "You always make me feel a lot better." 

She gave another encouraging purr, determined to be as helpful as she could be, and then went to pounce on that string.

"I have to go and see if I can find that cat we're looking for," Dirk informed her. "I appreciate all of your help so far though, you've been very inspirational. You'll be alright staying here while I look?"

She roared and pounced on the string, chewing at it and subduing it fiercely, growling softly. She rolled over, her prey caught in her jaws, and then rolled over again because it was fun. She rolled over again, and found that Dirk was plucking her from the air, giving her a gentle shake and then popping her back on the floor. She mewled in reprimand, hissing softly until Dirk handed her a shoelace. That was another fun thing to chase, so she did that as Dirk left.

Alone, Mona decided she wanted to be a butterfly. She spent a few minutes flying in circles around the office before settling on a desk, spreading out her wings and feeling very pretty.

There was a knock on the door. A knock on the door meant that there was a person outside, which meant she should try and be person-shaped if she could be, so that she could help them without being scary. She didn't want to be scary, so she made herself person-shape, and went to open the door.

"Hello Marzanna," she greeted the other project happily. 

"Hello Lamia."

Marzanna was covered in blood. She put a few knives down in the sink, and then curled up in the corner. She looked a little sad, so Mona sat down beside her, offering her a hand.  
"I need help."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She nodded importantly. "Dirk is sad, and I think that we should fix it. Together. Just the two of us."

"'kay," Marzanna answered. "We can help Dirk. What's wrong."

"He likes Todd lots. It makes him do lots of _big_ sighing." Mona demonstrated. "I just think he's sad, Marzanna-"

"Bart."

"Oh, okay." Mona nodded and smiled at Bart. "I just think he's sad, and I want to help, but I don't know what would help him."

"Does Todd like him?"

"Todd likes him too," Mona agreed. "He was talking to me about it the other day when I was being a guitar pick. We sounded really good. I like playing music with Todd."

"He's your friend?"

"Uh-huh."

"So I guess that we can't just kill him and fix it that way. But there must be something that we can do, I'm sure I can work it out." Bart looked thoughtful.

"We can't kill Todd. I'd miss him, and it would make Dirk sad," Mona pointed out. "No killing, this has to be sorted out in a not-killy way, okay?"

"Think tha's more your depar'ment than mine," Bart answered, which was funny, because they'd both been in the same department at Blackwing. But Bart didn't like it when Blackwing was mentioned, so Mona didn't say anything about it.

***

When Dirk and Todd came home from returning the was-lost cat, they were surprised to see Bart there. Todd showed he was surprised by glaring, and Dirk turned and ran off, almost slamming face-first into the door jam. Mona remembered all of the details, because it would help her to become an even better actor. She wanted to be the best actor ever, and watching them would help. They were standing near each other, and she thought they might be special friends. But it turned out that Todd was just scared of Bart, and wanting to keep Dirk safe. Which was nice, but meant Dirk was still sad. 

People were confusing. It was a lot easier to be a chair.

Bart said she was the comfiest chair _ever_ , which Mona thought was a wonderful thing. It showed that her acting was reaching new platoney-thingy reaches. That was a very good thing, and she was very proud.

She was still bothered by the fact that Dirk was sad. She wished he could be a chair. She thought he'd be a lot happier if he could be a chair, because he could prove to everyone just how clever and amazing he was. But he couldn't be a chair, so she had to find a different way to help.

She just couldn't think of anything. So she made sure she was a comfortable chair, and experimented with different fabric patterns for the rest of the day.

***

Things got even more confusing when Farah came back from Bergsberg, but Mona found herself having a new and important purpose. Farah had dropped a coffee cup, and it had gone crash, with bits of pottery all over the floor. That had made Farah very sad. She'd sat there and stared at her cup, and she had cried a lot.

Mona wasn't sure why Farah was sad. It was a very boring cup, all things considered. It had a blue pattern on the top rim, and half of the sides, and the rest of it was white. 

So Mona turned into a paper aeroplane and flew over to the floor near Farah's desk, and then turned into a little tiny mouse, and climbed up onto Farah's table, and then turned into a marble and rolled across the desk, and then she made herself into a copy of the cup.

Farah smiled to see her, patting her with a fingertip. Cups didn't purr, or lean into the touch the way that kittens did, but Mona let herself feel a little warmer, like a silent thank you for the nice cuddle.  
"Are you okay if I put a hot drink in you?"

Mona let herself take on a green tinge to her blue decoration for a moment, before focusing again on an accurate portrayal of the mug. She got filled with coffee, which Farah drank slowly.  
"This cup was the first thing that Tina gave me. She stole it, when we were in hospital," Farah explained, still patting one finger absent-mindedly up and down Mona's side, making her want to giggle.

"I know it's silly," Farah said softly, more to herself than to Mona. "But it was just... special. I... I really like her."

Mona stayed quiet, because she was a cup. But rather than thinking careful cuppy thoughts, the way she often would, she thought instead about what Farah had said. Because she sounded like Todd did, when he talked about Dirk, or like Dirk did when he talked about Todd. She thought that Farah might like Tina, just like Todd liked Dirk, and just like Dirk liked Todd. That was a lot of likes, and it made her have a little headache, even if cups didn't have heads.

It was too much for her to think about, especially if she didn't have a brain. But she realised that she could ask Bart. Bart was clever, and Bart would know what to do. That decided, she returned to concentrating on being a cup. This was a very special cup, so she decided to keep Farah's drink warm for longer than a normal cup would. Given the way Farah smiled, she thought that Farah might appreciate her.

It was nice to be appreciated, and she liked acting parts where she was able to help other people. It made her feel important, and useful, and good things. She carried on being a cup until Farah went to sleep, letting the others talk about what was happening. She didn't join in, because she was a cup, but Farah still made sure she carried her over to all the conversations that were happening. It made Mona feel like she was important. If she hadn't been working very hard on being a very important cup, she probably would have turned rainbow coloured in celebration.

***

She turned into a small puppy as she approached Bart. Bart looked sad, and she didn't think that _anyone_ could be sad if there was a puppy. She climbed up onto Bart's lap, nuzzling at her and licking at her face.

After a moment, Bart giggled, and then she hugged her tightly. Mona's tail wagged happily in response. She'd made Bart happy, so that was good. And now they could work together to decide how to make all of the rest of her friends happy too. It was very exciting, and a little bit scary, and very very fun.

She explained what she'd learned to Bart. Bart listened, and nodded.

"You could give 'em people?"

"What?"

"You could... like, kidnap people. And then give them as presents. That's what Priest did, and Ken sure seemed happy with it." She frowned to herself. "They kept doing the gross kissing thing."

"I don't think giving people is a very nice thing to do," Mona said thoughtfully. She didn't want to make anyone sad with her plan. She frowned, and tried to think of a better idea, one that would make her friends happy without making anyone at all sad. 

Mona was sure that the best plans would be ones where no one had to be sad, and everyone got to be happy and feel better. She didn't like plans where someone had to be hurt for someone else to have a nice time, and she believed there were other ways things could happen. There had to be an answer here that everyone would like, she just wasn't sure what it was.

Bart didn't really have any good ideas, but it was still nice she tried. The idea of giving Farah the gun Tina owned was actually quite a good idea, given how happy she'd been with the cup, but she didn't want to get Tina in trouble and she thought losing a gun might be at thing that got you told off.

She took a break to be a teddy bear, and Bart gave her a big hug. That was nice.

It wasn't actually very helpful for planning, being a teddy bear. Rather than feeling full of ideas, she felt full of fuzz and cuddles. But Bart seemed to enjoy her being a teddy bear, so she focused on that role for a little while, making sure she was just the right amount of softness and the right size for cuddles. Bart gave her a very very big hug. Which was nice, because the last time she'd got this big a hug, it had been when Dirk had done badly at his testing, and wanted extra cuddles. He'd sat up all night with her curled up against his chest, and had told her she was the best teddy there had ever been.

She used that role as inspiration, but she hoped that Bart wasn't sad. There weren't any tests any more, so hopefully she wasn't. She popped back into a human, looking at Bart in concern.  
"Are you sad?"

"Nah." Bart shook her head, rubbing at her face. "Look, you could be a present or something? They like presents, even if they ain't people you caught."

"That's a good idea." Mona turned into a pretty blue box with a golden ribbon on, and then added pink and purple flowers on the wrapping paper. She thought this would be a very nice present. It looked like the kind of present Dirk might give. Bart put her on Todd's desk.

Just in time - a few moments later, Todd wandered in, and she was prodded and poked, and then rattled, and a hand went to tear at her.  
"STOP!" Dirk yelled, rushing over and sweeping her up into his arms. "Todd, you can't rip Mona."

"Why... that's... that's Mona?"

Mona flashed an obliging rainbow of colours in confirmation, and Todd stared, looking very very unhappy about the entire situation.  
"Why is she a present? I don't want to tear her?"

"I don't know." Dirk sighed, and tapped her again, and then carried her over to the table. "Mona, please don't be a present, Todd could have injured you."

Mona turned into a sad looking guinea pig, and Dirk cuddled her, making her feel a little better. It turned out that being a present wasn't a solution to the problem, but that cucumber slices tasted very nice when you were a guinea pig, and that the squeaky happy noises guinea pigs made made Dirk laugh. Neither of these facts actually solved the problem, but they were still good things to know.

She had to think of a better idea.

She turned into a pinball game while she thought, and Todd played on her for a little while. He was very good at it, but every time he scored points she hoped it might make a little idea ping up, and it didn't work. She couldn't think of how to help Todd and Dirk.

***

"What about..." Bart had been thinking just as hard as Mona had. Mona was sat resting her head on Bart's shoulder, and listening to her talking. "What about we tell them that... that they need to go for a meal, with the other one."

"Do you mean a date?"

"Yeah? I can tell them I'll stab them if they don't go, and then they'll have to go-"

"No stabbing."

"Just to make them go!" Bart protested. "I won't really stab them, I'll just say I will so they do what I say." 

Mona's face went all scrunchy, because she didn't like this idea.  
"I don't want stabbing to happen," she said firmly, crossing her arms and looking Very Serious.

Bart sighed.  
"I dunno."

"No," Mona smiled. "You had a good idea-" she frowned when Bart opened her mouth. "Not the stabbing thing, the stabbing thing is a bad idea, we're not killing them! But the talking idea. We can tell them that the other one wants to go out on a nice date thing together, and then make them think they're meeting somewhere that they aren't, how does that sound?"

"But then they don't meet." Bart said.

"If we tell them both, then they'll be there, and they will meet even if no one was going to meet there." Mona tried to explain it, even though words were a lot harder than ideas or being things. Bart grinned at her, and laughed, and she laughed back.

They were going to fix this, she was sure of it.

***

Being Tina-shaped felt funny. Tina's body felt nice, was a comfortable size, and her hair and tattoos were very pretty. But it still felt funny-bad to walk up to Farah, and lean on the desk.  
"Excuse me," Mona asked. She was normally a good actor, but she didn't want to be rude or mess this up, and she was scared.

Farah looked up at her and frowned.  
"What did you do?"

"I just...wondered if you'd like to go to the Riverstone Restaurant with me on Tuesday."

"Thank...you." Farah frowned. "I like your pink hair tie."

"It's purple!" Mona answered, and then jumped as Farah lifted a gun at her. She didn't like it when people pointed guns at her, it was scary and a very mean thing to do.

"Mona, is that you?"

Mona turned back into herself before Farah got more angry, and looked down guiltily. "Did I make you sad?"

"Not sad, no. Just, that was a bit of a shock. But you scared me."

"Oh." Mona fidgeted with her dress. "Why did you know it was me?"

"Tina wouldn't care what colour her hair tie was."

"But colour is important!" Mona pointed out. "She has uniforms, and then she wears other colourful clothes when she's not being a policeman, and you need to get the colours right to do a good impression."

Farah took a deep breath, then walked over and hugged her for a moment.  
"I am sure you meant well, you just scared me. Please don't do that again."

"I won't." Mona promised, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was promising or why Farah was scared. She'd have to ask Dirk. Dirk would know, Dirk was good at these things. He was clever and a good brother. And she was making no progress with either set.

She went to think, being a bouncing ball and throwing herself against a wall.

She stopped midbounce, clattering to the floor. She hadn't tried it on Tina.

That realisation made her feel all excited and bouncy, so she turned into a marble full of glitter, spinning across the floor until she had worked out all of her excitement. And then it was just a case of working out how. She couldn't drive, and Tina lived too far away to walk. She could turn into a bird, or a little toy aeroplane, or a big aeroplane - but Dirk would miss her, and a big aeroplane would squish the agency. 

She was sure there would be some kind of solution, something she could do which would let her invite Tina but mean she didn't have to leave the agency. When she realised, it felt almost like a lightbulb going off in her mind. She turned into a phone, and made the received-a-message beep to symbolise her thought. Because she didn't have to be Farah, not in the normal way of being. Tina normally spoke to Farah's phone. So she could be Farah's phone and talk to Tina in Farah's voice, and then everything would be okay.

She tootled a little happy tune to herself, and then called up Tina. There was a brief pause before she answered.  
"Hey Farah."

"Hello!" Mona-as-a-phone said. "I wanted to invite you out for a meal."

"Farah?" Tina sounded confused. "You mean like.. you you-" Which didn't make much sense, but Mona had a script to follow, so she continued with it, because she was a professional actress.

"I thought we could go to the Rive-"

"To the Riverstone?" Tina interrupted. "Because Farah already texted me to warn me that this might happen."

"Oh." Mona's script hadn't allowed for that, and she didn't know what she could improvise that wouldn't upset Tina more.

"You can't just pretend to be other people, Mona, it's rude."

"Oh." Mona sighed, turning back to her own voice on the phone that she was. "Are you mad at me now?"

"I'm not mad," Tina promised. "Just... don't do that. Farah really doesn't... she wants to be sure who her friends are, that's all."

"I'm her friend," Mona answered, feeling all wriggly inside. She wished she was the kind of telephone with a cord, then she could knot it all up to match the wrigglies inside of her.

"I know," Tina said after a moment. "I know, and I'm not mad at you, neither of us are. But you can't pretend to be other people. What were you trying to do? Were you just trying to confuse us?"

Mona hesitated, not sure if she should say or if saying would make everything more ruined than it already was.

On the other end of the phone, Tina huffed faintly.  
"I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt us Mona, but it wasn't very nice. Please don't do that again..." there was a pause, and then she smiled. "Anyway, I got that blueberry popcorn when I was at the store and I'll get Farah to bring you some."

"Thank you."

"Actually...I think I should come over-" With that, the phone call hung up, and she was left on her own on the couch, still phone shaped. She didn't particularly feel like being anything. She just sat there playing snake on herself, chasing the little digital bugs and pretending she wasn't bad at being a friend.

Dirk had always said she was the best friend ever, but she thought that might have been because he only had one friend. Now that he had lots of other friends, she probably wasn't the best friend ever any more.

She beeped sadly to herself.

Bart picked her up, poking at the buttons to take over playing snake, and for a little while Mona obliged, making the visuals extra bloody whenever one of the bugs got eaten, which made Bart laugh. Eventually though, Bart patted at her screen.  
"Come on, you gotta talk to me, I can't help you if you're just like, sad and a phone."

She turned into her human-shape, and Bart pulled her into a big hug, which was nice.

"What's up?"

"I don't think I'm very good at being friends with people. I can't help Farah and Tina, and I think they're both mad at me, and I'm not useful. I can be lots of things, but I'm not good at being any of them..." She rocked, and then pressed her face into Bart's shoulder. Bart patted her hair.

"You're good at being a friend. You helped me, and you're helping them, and I think you're going to be very very good at it." Bart reassured her, patting at her back. The patting was a little hard, but it was clearly meant with affection, and it reassured her a little to think that Bart thought she could do this. She wasn't sure Bart was right, but it was still nice to know.

"You think I can do this?"

"I'm sure you can. We just need to look at it different." Barttried tilting her head to the side, and after a moment Mona copied her, then tilted her head to the other side. Neither way of looking at it different made things make sense, but at least she was trying now, and that felt like progress in a way. She considered.

"Maybe there's someone else who can help us?"

"Like Dirk?" Bart asked, and Mona shook her head.

"Not Dirk, he hasn't worked out how to say to Todd and he goes all funny when I mention it, so no, someone else..." She frowned. Farah would be good to ask, only the problem was about Farah, and Todd couldn't work out what to say to Dirk, so he was no help either. But there had to be someone, she just had to work out who.

"Tina said she'd come over." Mona admitted.

"Isn't that good? It means that they might go on a date?"

"It's not good," Mona sighed. "If they did go on a date, they'd just spend the whole time talking about what a bad friend I am."

Bart squeezed her. "Well if they do that I'll bite them."

Mona managed a smile at that, even if it didn't feel like a very real smile. It seemed like the snake from the videogame was still wiggling in her, tying itself in knots like the telephone wire. Bart kept hugging her though, and that was nice. It was a little bit less scary when she was getting a hug, so she was glad for that.

It was tomorrow before Tina arrived, and she walked straight in, past even Farah, and gave Mona a big hug. Mona paused for a moment, feeling nervous, but then hugged back, and Tina grinned.  
"Don't worry, okay? I'm not mad at you, I just..." she shook her head, and pressed a kiss to Mona's forehead, her smile looking a bit off. Like Tina was pretending to be a happy Tina, rather than actually being a happy Tina. Mona didn't like that smile. But she was glad her friend wasn't mad with her.

It wasn't only Tina that had visited either. Hobbs had come with her. Hobbs was a nice person, and never ever minded if she wanted to be something that wasn't human-shape. He even had put a little tray on his desk, so if she was around and wanted to be something small she could sit there and they'd know where she was.

Hobbs had already hugged Dirk and Farah and Todd by the time Tina had finished hugging Mona, and he hed his hands out towards her. She ran over for a cuddle, tucking against him as he carefully offered to shake Bart's hand. Bart shook her head, so he dropped it.

"You can pat my shoulder though?" Bart offered, and with only the slightest hesitation Hobbs did just that. Mona wondered if Hobbs was scared of Bart. Maybe Tina was scared and that was why she was doing so badly at happy smiles, only that didn't seem quite right.

"Now, Miss Mona," Hobbs addressed her. "What say you and me go out for a walk? I brought some seed mix we can take to the pond and feed the ducks, because bread's not good for them."

"Okay!" Mona said happily, because that sounded nice. She turned into a pretty wicker basket with blue and green ribbons wrapped around the handle, and he put the bird seed in her and carried her to the park, putting her down on a bench.  
"Come on, Miss Mona, we need to talk. And baskets can't throw bird seed."

Mona turned back into human-shape, and took the handful of seed he offered, and threw it out to the ducks, watching as they bobbed closer.

"Tina seemed a bit upset," Hobbs told her after a few minutes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Mona hesitated. She'd been thinking about turning into a duck and bobbing on the water, but talking about her friend being sad sounded important. Slowly, she nodded.  
"Okay..."

"I know you weren't being mean. Can you explain it?"

"I want them to be happy." Mona answered. "They're my friends, and they deserve to be happy, but it's... it's hard..." She waved her hands. "They like each other a lot. And so do Dirk and Todd, but they're... they don't tell each other, and it just makes them sad and I want to... I want to fix it, because I want to be a good friend, and if I was a really good friend I'd fix it!" Mona explained, the words that had been all tangled in her stomach rushing out in an unorganised pile. She half expected Hobbs to be angry. People at Blackwing had been angry when she got like this, as though all the words she didn't speak when she was being something tangled up within her. But Hobbs smiled at her.

"I see... You're fed up with waiting for them to work it out, hmm?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, not bad. I understand. I've been waiting as well, but we can't really do anything about it. Just have to try and give them space to talk. And I know you were wanting to help, but it won't... they'll get there." He patted her hair fondly. "Do you want to go and play?"

Mona nodded, turning into a duck and diving and splashing in the water, chasing after the seed mix with the rest of the flock. Eventually, the bag was empty and she turned back into a basket so that they could go home together.

She turned into the door key, and then when the door was open she turned back into her human shape, stretching as she walked in. She blinked.

Farah and Tina were curled up on the sofa together, and they were kissing and holding hands. Hobbs mumbled something about going for buy milk, and headed over to his van. Mona ran down to the agency office, where Todd and Dirk were playing at the computers and Bart was napping on the couch, and crossed her arms.

"What is it, Mona?" Dirk asked, rushing over to her. "You look upset?"

"Tina and Farah are kissing..." She blinked. "It's kind of weird."

"They... like each other." Dirk explained.

"Oh. But you and Todd like each other too. You are always talking about how you want the other one to realise and...does that mean you're going to kiss as well?"

Dirk stared at her, and then glanced over at Todd, who wasn't even pretending to be busy on the computer. After a second he moved to type on the keyboard, but then he cleared his throat and looked up at Dirk.

"We both told you?"

"Yes, you've been saying it for a while." Mona answered.

Todd smiled nervously, and nodded.  
"Then yes, we probably will kiss. If Dirk would like that."

"Dirk would like that," Dirk answered. 

Mona smiled to herself. Even if the kissing thing was a bit weird, they'd all talked and they were happy and maybe she'd done that. She felt very proud. She turned into a rabbit, hopping over to Dirk. He picked her up to cuddle her.

"I think this is why she's been acting so strangely..." he told Todd, then patted her ears and put her on the sofa beside Bart. She nuzzled Bart's hand happily. 

***

Mona turned into a pretty pink heart shaped ornament, hanging next to the television. She felt very pleased. In the end, her plans hadn't got Tina and Farah together - Tina and Farah had managed to do that. But she'd managed to get Dirk and Todd together.

Bart patted the top of the heart, and then went to flop down on the sofa, turning on an action movie. After a little while, Mona got bored of being an ornament, and became a blanket instead, sprawling over Bart's lap and keeping her comfortable. Bart muttered her thanks, and Mona felt all fluffy and fuzzy inside. She thought that fluffiness came from being a good friend, but it might just have been being a blanket. Either way, she was happy.

The people she loved were all happy too, so that was good. She made sure she was draped comfortably, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
